YuGiOh! R: Yugi vs Yakou
by Sanokal
Summary: An anime storyline version of the final duel between Yugi and Yakou Tenma in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga series. Featuring the Egyptian and Wicked Gods. UPDATE: I have now done the entire R storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! R: Duel between Yugi and Yakou**

**This is a version of what might have happened had the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga been converted into the anime. As such there will be two major differences. **

**The first is that Yakou is using the RA Project to revive Cynthia to impress Pegasus, due to his major inferiority complex and bring him out of hiding (as the anime has Pegasus survive, though go appropriately unseen until the Waking the Dragons arc). **

**The second . . . well, you'll see.**

Tristan Taylor was waiting in the largest lab of the KaibaCorp skyscraper, looking anxiously at the motionless body of Tea Gardner captured in Yakou Tenma's fiendish machine, while Mokuba Kaiba was working on the monitors. Tristan heard footsteps, and turned ready to fight, expecting more of Yakou's goons.

But instead, his friend Joey Wheeler stepped through the door, grinning all over his face.

"Joey!" called Tristan, "I guess you won the duel then?"

Joey didn't answer, but his smile got broader, so Tristan took that as a yes.

Then Tristan saw the black Duel Disk on Joeys left arm.

"Joey, what's with the disk?" Tristan asked in confusion.

Joey grinned, and raised his arm.

"The possessor of this Duel Disk represents the strongest of all the Card Professors," he explained.

Tristan was even more confused after this explanation, "So according to that disk, you're above all those crazy duelists that you and Yugi have been fighting? It looks kinda cheap."

"What!" yelled Joey. "Learn some manners for cryin' out loud!"

He turned in disgust, and saw Tea's motionless form sitting in the chair. "No offense to her, but is she too heavy for ya Tristan?" asked Joey. "Shouldn't you have gotten her out by now?"

Tristan shook his head. "Wrong reason, Joey."

"We'd better get her out of this thing then," Joey commented. He checked the devices attached to the machine that Tea was sleeping in and grabbed one of the tubes. He was about to pull it out when Tristan grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, it's not safe to do that!" he yelled.

"Tristan's right," called Mokuba from the monitors. "We can't move Tea now. There's an unbreakable link between her and those Wicked God cards that's taken her soul." He turned to face them worry evident on his face. "If that link isn't broken, her soul won't return."

"What!" cried Joey in shock. "How do we save her then?"

Mokuba chose his words carefully before speaking.

"There might be a way. But first someone needs to defeat the Wicked Avatar, or at least strip it of its power. Then we might have a chance of saving her."

Joey looked at Tristan. Joey didn't want to admit it, but the Wicked Gods scared him almost as much as the Egyptian Gods that Yugi held. He remembered destroying the Wicked Eraser in his duel against Bandit Keith, and the subsequent drenching of the field in its curse.

All three would be a nearly unstoppable force – one that only Yugi could resist.

Joey closed his eyes.

_Yugi, man . . . You gotta beat Yakou Tenma. If you don't then we'll never see Tea again!_

The elevator doors opened, revealing the final floor of KaibaCorp. Yugi stepped out with Gekkou, seeing two figures before him. One was a spiky-haired youth, leaning against the wall, while the other knelt in defeat.

"Kaiba!" cried Yugi in shock, running to his rival and kneeling beside him.

The CEO looked up and saw Yugi's worried face. That was enough to snap him back to reality. Kaiba stood up and glared down at his rival.

"I'm fine, but I've just been poisoned by the Wicked God monsters," he said coolly. "I'll assume that not one of these pathetic Card Professors could prevent your ascent, Yugi. After all, the only one that could possibly defeat you is me."

Yugi gave a small smile. _He's as big talking as ever _he thought. _Yes, _said Yami Yugi, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, _Kaiba's obviously fine._

Gekkou, on the other hand only had eyes for the man sitting casually on the stairs leading to the duel platform.

"Well, Well, Gekkou, why ever have you come here?" asked his twin brother.

"Stop this at once Yakou," Gekkou replied, trying to keep his words civil and even. "The RA Project has practically failed. Pegasus wouldn't want you to do this!"

"Don't even think that you can order me to end the Project, Gekkou!" said Yakou madly. "You can't stop what's coming, loser." He rose and looked disdainfully at his twin. "See the power the Wicked Gods have granted me? With it I was able to control you and force you to duel Yugi!"

Gekkou looked sadly at the ground. "You're right Yakou. I am a loser, because I was powerless to resist you. Therefore I'll have to entrust the final battle to Yugi." He chuckled sadly. "I guess the title of "Perfect Duelist" was a bit of an oversight."

He looked up at his twin. "That's what Pegasus called me. Those two words were once my pride. But he didn't mean what he said. You, Ritchie, everyone else . . . whenever you duelled you barely won. You grew stronger from these experiences. But I never grew at all. I never once felt that. I think that's what Pegasus meant about me. My prowess had reached its maximum potential . . . its perfection.

"That eye that Pegasus had, he said that it could see that I couldn't become stronger."

Yakou grabbed his twins' collar in confusion, but Gekkou just continued to talk. "Even so, I think Pegasus meant that the best duelist, the one who could be the best in the end – was you Yakou."

Angrily, Yakou shoved him away. "Don't patronise me with your comfort!"

He took a deep breath and looked at the sky. "You are a moon given light from the star that was Pegasus. But I . . . I am the dark side of that moon. So I need some light too . . . And that's what the RA Project is all about. That girl will be sacrificed to the Wicked Gods in exchange for Cynthia's soul. Now Yugi Mutou, the man who crushed Pegasus' dream is here.

"If I can beat him, Cynthia will return to Pegasus!" he declared.

"Stop this" cried Gekkou. "Yugi's innocent! What Keith Howard told you isn't the truth!"

Yakou shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Whoever attacked Pegasus and stole his power was able to do so because Yugi defeated him. Its Yugi's fault!" he screamed, his right eye bulging.

Yugi stepped forward exchanging places with Yami Yugi as he did so.

"Pegasus and I fought a genuine battle as true duelists, Yakou," he said gently. "Please, I'll settle your quarrel with me . . . but release Tea. Release my friend."

"I'm afraid I can't," laughed Yakou. "She's one with the Duel Link sever. You can't separate her safely." His right eye bulged again with the wicked power he possessed.

"It's the ultimate divine punishment for you, Yugi!"

Kaiba stepped forward. "Don't back down from this Yugi," warned the CEO."If this nutcase is for real, you have to defeat the Wicked God cards to save Tea."

"But at the same time, it will be speeding the process of her demise up!" protested Gekkou in concern.

But Kaiba didn't look worried at all. "Those Wicked God cards are greedy for energy. That will swallow them. If you lose to these cheap imitations Yugi, then I won't forgive you."

Yugi smiled at Kaiba.

"Enough talk!" cried Yakou, walking to the far end of the duelling platform. His coat flapping in the breeze, he readied his Duel Disk. Yugi walked up the stairs, and did the same.

"DUEL!"

Yakou Tenma: 4000

Yugi Mutou/Yami Yugi: 4000

**In the next chapter, Yugi encounters the Wicked God designed to counter Slifer the Sky Dragon for the first time!**

**If this seems confusing, I'm basing this information on that in the online summaries, which can get a bit garbled. Review please! If I do well enough for this, I might do the entire storyline of Yu-Gi-Oh! R, with the possibility of an epilogue duel . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! R: Duel between Yugi and Yakou**

**Chapter Two! Yugi actually fights against Yakou in this one! Hopefully I'm doing alright, it's the first time I've done something like this.**

Yami Yugi looked Yakou Tenma in the eyes. While Yugi was fighting to rescue Tea from Yakou's mad scheme, Yakou planned to use her as a shell for Cynthia Pegasus' soul, Pegasus' deceased wife.

They drew their starting hands of five cards each.

Yugi moved first. "Yakou! I'll start things off!" he called, and he drew his next card. Yakou grinned as a challenge.

"My first card is Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defence mode!" called Yugi. (1700 DEF)

A gray metallic warrior with a magnet on its head materialized on the field, holding a sword and shield, each with a magnet symbol on them. "And I'll also play a facedown card!" added Yugi, and the image of a card appeared. "That ends my turn."

"My turn then!" cried Yakou, drawing a card. He studied his hand and smiled.

"I'll set up a facedown card as well!" he called. "Then I'll summon this monster card in my hand!" he added.

He placed the card into the arm plate of his disk, and a massive form appeared on his field. The creature was a humanoid lion garbed in Roman-esque armour, carrying a mighty lance and a shield. "Meet Beast King Barbaros!" laughed Yakou. (3000 ATK)

"But how did you summon that monster?" asked Yugi in shock. "That's an eight star monster – a level eight monster, you should have been required to sacrifice two monsters to summon it!"

Yakou smirked, and showed Yugi the card. "My Beast King has the power to be summoned without sacrifices! However, in exchange, I must make its attack points become 1900."

The beast's strength shrank considerably, but 1900 attack points was easily enough to shatter Yugi's Alpha.

"Go, Barbaros!" cried Yakou. "Strike down his Magnet Warrior!"

The massive beast raised its glance and rammed it though Alpha, throwing it backwards and shattering it. Yugi raised his arms to block the backlash from the Solid vision. His monster had been in defence mode, so his life points were safe. Yakou grinned fiendishly, but then Yugi raised his head and smiled. Yakou was shocked. "What are you smiling about!" he cried.

"Simple," said Yugi. He touched a button on his duel disk. "This."

Yugi's facedown card rose up – Soul Rope.

"No!" cried Yakou.

"Yes," Yugi replied. "I can use Soul Rope to summon one level four monster from my deck at a cost of 1000 life points." He selected the card he wanted and placed onto his duel disk. "I choose my Queen's Knight!" (1600 DEF) A red armoured woman appeared on his side of the field. Yakou frowned at the sight of the knight but said nothing. He spread his arms, indicating the end of his turn.

Yugi quickly drew his next card, and held up another card. "I summon King's Knight," he stated clearly. A knight in orange armour with a creased face and a blonde beard appeared on the field (1600 ATK). "And you know what that means Yakou! With the King and Queen in play, I can summon their loyal servant, the Jack's Knight!"

The third knight appeared, blond and garbed in blue armour. (1900 ATK)

"Now Yakou, prepare to meet the agent of your defeat!" roared Yugi. "I play Polymerization! This will fuse my three knights into the all powerful Arcana Knight Joker!" The three knights spiralled together, and from the vortex appeared a stronger knight in purple armour, with 3800 attack points.

Yakou smiled. "I see . . . You used this strategy in our last battle. Using a fusion monster instead of a god monster. Very clever."

"Go, Joker Knight!" called Yugi. "Attack his Beast King Barbaros! Cut it down!"

The monster sliced Yakou's Beast King in two, the backlash sending Yakou skidding backwards as his life points dropped down to 2100. But he recovered instantly with a demented smile.

"You've just triggered my facedown trap card!" he laughed as the card flipped up. "Level Resistance! This handy little trap is activated when one monster I control is destroyed, and allows me to summon two or more monsters from my deck in defence mode! However, their total levels must equal that of the destroyed monsters!"

Yugi gritted his teeth in frustration as Yakou searched through his deck. Yakou held up his three cards and placed them on his duel disk.

"First I'll summon Angel01!" (300 DEF) he declared, and a little hooded, winged figure appeared on the field, followed by a bat winged hound. "The second is Cassimolar! (1200 DEF)" added Yakou. "And last is Leraje the Lord of Archery! (1600 DEF)," and the last monster, a robed figure armed with a bow joined its comrades.

Yugi was amazed that Yakou had suddenly gathered three monsters, and ended his turn, while Gekkou looked on in worry. _Yugi's Arcana Knight Joker is a powerful monster, but its Yakou who's dominating the field!_

"That's not all that's happened either," added Kaiba. "Yugi is a strategic player, but Yakou's deck is specifically designed to quickly summon the Wicked God monsters. I wonder how long Yugi can hold out."

Yakou drew his card smiling. "Yugi, you told me not to be frightened of the god monsters. Instead, you should fear their approach!" He slid a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Votis to the field in defence mode!" A reptilian snake demon appeared, horned and armed with a sword. Sparks were crackling around it (1900 DEF). "I'll end my turn with a facedown card!" added Yakou.

Kaiba cast a critical eye over the field. "Yakou's four monsters are all weaker normal monsters – in this situation, there's only one use for such a strategy. If he has a Wicked God card in his hand, we could be seeing it very soon."

Yugi drew, and slid the card into his duel disk. "I'll also play a facedown card," he said evenly. "And now my Joker Knight will destroy your Votis!" he added, and Yugi's knight raised its sword, and cleaved through the snake creature.

Yakou just smiled.

"Yugi, my life points are untouched, and I still have three monsters."

Yugi just gave him a serious look, and raised his hand. "My turn is over."

Yakou burst out in laughter as he drew his card. Gekkou groaned. "Now Yakou has three monsters and it's his turn again! It's a good condition for the advent of his Wicked Gods . . ."

"Taste the powers of the Wicked Gods, Yugi!" declared Yakou. He held up a card. "I offer three sacrifices to the depths!" he cried. The three monsters disappeared in a black whirlwind, as blue fog wafted around their feet. "Now be born my great beast!" cried Yakou slamming the card into his disk. "I summon _the Wicked Eraser_!"

In the fog, a shape began to form, sinuous and deadly. Two dark wings spread behind the platform. Kaiba, Gekkou and Willa backed away in shock as the monsters serpentine form wrapped around the platform. A head with a massive beak-like protrusion and two fiendish horns rose up, attached to a triangular torso from which the longer lower body of the beast grew. Its two rather short arms pawed the air as its attack points flashed before them (? – 2000).

Yugi looked at it in shock. "What is that thing?"

Yakou burst into crazed laugher as his eye bulged. "This is the antithesis to the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon, the Wicked Eraser! Until recently, it was in the hands of Bandit Keith."

Yugi gasped. He'd left Joey to face a Wicked God monster! His last brushes with such legendary powers hadn't ended well for him, and this one seemed to possess even deadlier power.

"Let me explain the abilities of my monster," said Yakou. "Eraser gains 1000 attack and defence points for every card you control, putting it at 2000 currently."

"But it's still weaker than my Knight," protested Yugi in surprise.

"That will change, I promise you," smiled Yakou. He activated a facedown card. "I play the De-Fusion spell card!" he cried.

"No!" cried Yugi, as his knight twisted into the three monsters that had made it up.

"Of course they're in defence mode, but with four cards on your field . . ." added Yakou. Eraser shrieked as its power grew, ". . . Eraser now has 4000 attack points!"

He pointed at Yugi crazily. "I'll blow away your hope!" he screamed. "Wicked Eraser, destroy his Jacks Knight with Digestive Breath!"

**Yep. Eraser. Okay, this chapter stuck pretty close to the manga (with the exception of Yugi's Polymerization gag; I mean c'mon!) but from here on out, it gets VERY different. One very nice manga sequence will be practically erased, but I'll insert it partially later on. The two ultimate twists (including the end, however, will be the same.)**

**AH BRO'S. No reviews? (Then again, I can't find this when I search for it.) Hmm. Ah well. **

**Please rate and review. I require feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! R: Duel between Yugi and Yakou**

**Chapter Three! Eraser arises! By the way, don't grill for plagiarism me about how this one ends, as far as I'm concerned, the end of this duel already does that. I also think I made a horrible miscalculation somewhere . . . **

**And for the record, I did intend to wait about a week before posting this chapter, but the urge to update consumed me. Consumed me bro! **

Yami Yugi looked in shock at the Wicked Eraser that was still smoking from its powerful attack. He hadn't lost a single point, but the creature would just grow stronger no matter what he played.

Kaiba looked intently at the god monster, and then turned to Gekkou.

"Is this the third Wicked God monster, then?" he asked.

Gekkou nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so," he replied.

Kaiba just stared the Wicked God down with a strange expression on his face. "That god monster is powerful, but its effects depend on its opponent's cards – in other words, it's a creature that depends on others for strength." He shook his head. "That beast is a cheap imitation."

Gekkou heard this, and looked in worry at his twin.

Yakou slid a card into his disk. "I'll set this card and end with that," he said.

Yugi held his hand over his deck as he assessed the situation. _If I play a card, then the Wicked Eraser will have 4000 attack points again – and I can't just use defence monsters all the time. I've got to draw a card that can help me! _He swiped the top card off his deck, and looked at it.

"I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed!" he said, slotting the card into his disk. "I draw two more cards!" He quickly grabbed two more cards and looked at them. A small smile crept over his face. _That's more like it. _

"First I activate the effect of the Watapon that I just drew! When I draw it by a cards effect, I can summon it to the field!" A pink monster round monster with two fuzzy ball antennae appeared, and squeaked happily. (200 DEF) Yugi hesitated, as he remembered his last duel against a Wicked God.

He'd faced off against Dreadroot, the monster that ruled the field with fear, and had brought back the Winged Dragon of Ra in an attempt to strike it down.

But Yakou had negated the summoning with his The Selection trap card, and currently had two face-down cards. Yugi examined the card in his hand. _What should I do!_ Then he had his answer. _Wait . . . special summons . . . that was how I summoned Ra! But this is the normal method, so – yes! This should work even if he does have that trap card!_ He raised his card.

"I offer three sacrifices to the heavens!" he roared.

Lightning flashed in the night sky and barely visible clouds crept over the field as Yugi dropped the card straight down. Like a magnet it slammed into his duel disk, sparking with electricity. Overhead, a snake-like form of spiked red and black formed and began to descend. Coils shimmered into being and tightened around the KaibaCorp building, and a pair of massive wings rose up into the air.

"I summon the dragon god of the sky! Slifer the Sky Dragon!" cried Yugi. (X000/X000)

The head of the dragon became visible for the first time. It had three jaws, all on top of each other, and a blue gem in its spiked forehead. It roared with its lower, larger mouth, blasted wind at its rival with the fury of an imitated beast. In short, The Wicked Eraser's presence was little more than blasphemy to the Egyptian God monster.

"Slifer gains 1000 attack and defence points for every card in my hand, Yakou," said Yugi. "I have three – so my Sky Dragon has a grand total of 3000 points!"

"I know this, Yugi," snarled Yakou. "I've beaten Slifer before. I'll do it again."

Yugi snorted. "Not with that monster you won't. I only have two cards on the field, so your Eraser only has 2000 attack points. Slifer can wipe it out in one blow!" He pointed at Eraser. "Almighty Slifer! Attack the Wicked Eraser with your mighty Thunder Force!"

Slifer raised its colossal head and a ball of lightning formed within its jaws. Then it attacked, and a pillar of energy surged forth and blasted towards the Wicked Eraser.

Yakou grinned. "I could let your god monster destroy Eraser and suffer the price of its destruction, but then there would be no guarantee that you wouldn't wipe me out next turn. So I'll play my facedown trap card!" The card rose up, showing a tornado picture. "Negate Attack halts your attack and ends the battle!" Whirlwinds erupted from the card and enveloped the lightning column, dissipating it.

Yugi ended his turn with a grimace.

Yakou drew cautiously. Then he grinned. _The Wicked Gods have lent their divine power to me! There's no way that I could have gotten all of these by simple luck!_ "I set three facedown cards and, just to be safe, I'll switch the Wicked Eraser into defence mode! That's it for me."

"Then it's my turn!" called Yugi, drawing. "I draw! Slifer's attack power rises!"

Slifer roared as its attack points went up to 4000.

"Slifer attacks!" called Yugi. _His facedown cards can't possibly destroy Slifer. And even if the attack is negated, then it rids the field of that card._

Yakou smiled. "I activate the trap card, Intruder Alarm – Yellow! This trap lets me summon a weak monster when you attack! I summon Tellus the Little Angel!" A small winged creature (500/500) appeared on the field, but was suddenly obliterated by a bolt of blue energy.

"Unfortunately, Slifer's second mouth cuts your monster by 2000 points when it's summoned, Yakou!" said Yugi waggling his finger at his opponent. "500 defence points would have never lasted against Slifer."

"Yes, but when Tellus is destroyed, it ends the battle, then leaves its wing behind!"

A small wing appeared, floating serenely (0 ATK/DEF)

"A monster is summoned! Slifer strikes!" reminded Yugi. But Yakou grinned and held his ground.

"I activate these three trap cards!" he cried. The three cards flipped up, each one identical. "Token Stampede is a special trap that increases the power of a token by 1000 points! Therefore, my token now has 3000 ATK! And your Sky Dragon takes away 2000 points . . . so that means that my Little Wing survives!"

Yugi frowned. _When he activated his trap, I was sure that he'd summon the Wicked Avatar, and use his facedowns to force it to battle Slifer. It would have been no contest . . . Why did he summon that weak monster, and use it as a shield when he has no way of knowing whether he'd draw a Wicked God card?_"I play one card face down on the field! That ends my turn." Slifer's attack points dropped, and Eraser's raised, both equal at 3000. Yakou was a bit confused, but shrugged it off.

Yakou smirks as he looked at Yugi's thoughtful face. "Yugi . . . Are you aware of the heartbeat of the Wicked God? Or has the terror of being erased clouded your mind?" Yugi looked at him in amazement – did he seriously believe that he could bring out a Wicked God monster on his next turn?

Yakou drew his card and grinned. "I play my own Pot of Greed! Now _I'll_ draw two new cards!" he grinned. Then he slid one of them into his duel disk. "You should remember this move, Yugi," he added as the card appeared on the field. Gekkou and Willa gasped in shock, while Yugi and Kaiba grimaced.

The card was none other than Multiply.

"Multiply the one token to three!" laughed Yakou.

Everyone looked in shock as the three wings floated around. _Don't tell me. He's going to use them as sacrifices?_ thought Kaiba in shock.

But he did, and Yakou held up his card. "I offer these wing tokens as a sacrifice!" he screamed. The arena shook, as the two god monsters present snarled at each other. "Bend to my will! Ascend to our fight! The Wicked Dreadroot!" he laughed, his eye bulging.

Amid red blasts of thunder, the creature rose, an aqua coloured giant with three clutched fingers on each hand. Twin bone guards with two spurs jutted from its forearms, and bone framed its massive wings, and ran down its thighs. Its fiendish face was enclosed by a gaping ram skull, the horns twisted and polished.

And it boasted its impressive attack point stat.

(4000/4000)

**Blaugh. Trying to make this work and add in what I want is a real chore, especially when trying to keep the clever stuff. So as you can see, there will be more gods summoned than there were in the manga, where Yakou summoned only two, and Yugi only one. That always disappointed me. Of course when trying to properly summon the gods we have to contend with Slifer/Osiris (oh woe betide whoever faces that card when it's out, which is happening by the way). Having said that you all should know how the next chapter will start. **

**By the way, what is that colour that Dreadroot is? I'm not too sure. And does it actually have legs? Honestly, they never show the legs. I know its upgraded form has a snake trunk like Eraser, but I can never figure out if it has legs. TELL ME!**

**I am happy with how I've "preserved" the English dub game play terms (don't know why, just am) and the combo for the summoning of Avatar will be, and this is a warning, really badly copied, but truly cool (at least I think so).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu-Gi-Oh! R: Duel between Yugi and Yakou**

**Extreme déjà-vu/plagiarism! You'll see what I mean if you haven't figured it out yet! Both the start and end of this chapter have copied moves. Oh, and this chapter will be purely from my imagination – I don't have a summary to guide me.**

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: Well, seeing as its getting to your favourite bit, I'd better hurry up and write it, eh? Glad you seem to be enjoying this.**

Yami Yugi looked in fear at the mighty beast above him. The Wicked Dreadroot's fear power was dominating the field, and only the effects of Slifer and Eraser prevented their attack and defence points from being halved by the effect of Dreadroot.

Kaiba looked at the monster angrily. It had been its presence that had guaranteed his defeat at Yakou's hands, so seeing it there was not welcome. Both Gekkou and Willa had experienced that fear of the monster before, and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"The Wicked Dreadroot," said Kaiba looking at the god monster. "The god that dominates the others with fear, and reigns supreme over the field. This will be a tough challenge – Gekkou, has Yugi beaten it yet?"

"Yes, and he didn't use a god monster – well, successfully, anyway," replied Gekkou.

Kaiba watched the field. _Yugi could have destroyed Eraser last turn. Why didn't he?_

Yakou smiled as he beheld the situation. He had his two gods as opposed to Yugi's own. His Dreadroot was stronger than Slifer but then he realised in horror what Yugi had done . . .

Yugi smiled. "That's right Yakou. When you summoned Dreadroot . . . you activated Slifer's special ability!"

Yakou gasped in shock.

Yugi raised his arm. "Go get him Slifer!" he cried. The massive red dragon rose, opening its smaller second mouth, and blue lightning formed within it. "Lightning Blast!" yelled Yugi, and Slifer's lightning tore into Dreadroot, reducing its power by 2000. Dreadroot faltered, but stayed upright.

Yakou frowned. _That will only last one turn, but it's saved Yugi for another round!_ "I'll end my turn."

Yugi drew, and both Slifer and Dreadroot roared as their attack points went up to 4000.

He placed a card in his graveyard. "I send this card to the graveyard to summon the Tricky from my hand!" he called. (2000/1200) A jester with a question mark instead of a face appeared, and reeled as Dreadroot's effect cut its defence points in half to 600. "Next I summon Big Shield Gardna in defence mode," added Yugi, and a black haired muscular man holding a massive shield appeared, its point being cut down to 1300. (100/2600) "That ends my turn," Yugi finished.

Everyone else was in shock. That turn had cut Slifer down to 1000 points, and raised Eraser to 5000.

"What is he thinking?" Willa protested.

"When it comes to Yugi, no-one else really knows," Kaiba explained. _But it that facedown card is what I think it is . . ._

"My turn and I draw!" said Yakou. He grinned savagely. "Are you anxious to lose? Let me help you with that." He slid a card into his disk. "First I'll set this facedown card." A card hologram appeared behind the two Wicked Gods. "Now, Wicked Dreadroot, attack his Sky Dragon with Fearful Knockdown!" he screamed. Dreadroot charged its wrist spurs reaching for Slifer.

Yugi made his move and touched the button on his duel disk. "I reveal my facedown trap card! Mirror Force!" he shouted. "This will negate your attack and destroy all your attacking monsters!"

Yakou snarled in anger, as the attack connected with the shield that had appeared and tore apart, lancing towards his god monsters. "Fool!" Yakou laughed. "A mere destruction effect can't stop a Wicked God!" The shards shattered upon contact with Dreadroot. I switch Eraser to attack mode!" he called, and the god monster shrieked. "My turn is done."

Yugi drew his next card. _Excellent! This combo will stop Yakou in his tracks. Now I'll be able to fight back!_ He held up a card, and placed it onto his disk. "I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" he called. (1400/1200) The elf swordsman knelt on the field, struggling as Dreadroot's effect sent its defence down to 600. Yugi grinned and placed down another card. "I'll also equip it with the Ring of Magnetism!" he added, and the elf lost another further 500 defence points. "I end my turn."

Willa and Gekkou blanched. "Slifer has no attack points . . ." stammered Willa.

'. . . And Eraser has 6000 attack points," cried Gekkou.

Kaiba smiled. The CEO knew what was happening.

Yakou drew. "You have no facedown cards Yugi! Eraser, prove your might over Slifer, and end this duel! Dreadroot, attack the little elf to get rid of that troublesome Ring! Sate my rage for the disappearance of Pegasus and his dream! Digestive Breath and Fearful Knockdown!" he called.

The Wicked Gods both launched their attacks. Dreadroot's fists slammed onto the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, and Eraser gathered its power . . . and also attacked Celtic Guardian.

"What!" screamed Yakou.

Yugi smiled. "It's actually quite simple. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian defies might and cannot be destroyed by monsters with more than 1900 attack points! And since the Ring of Magnetism was still active, then Eraser had to attack my Guardian!"

Yakou's right eye bulged with fury. "I set this card and end my turn!" he yelled.

Yugi drew, and smiled. I play the spell card Infernal Transaction!" he called. "Now you summon one monster from your graveyard with more than 2000 attack points, and I get a spell card from my graveyard!"

Surprised, Yakou summoned Beast King Barbaros, and the massive creature appeared with a roar. (3000 ATK) Yugi smiled.

"Of course, Slifer has something to say about that!" he added, and the red dragon unleashed a blast of lightning that smashed into the beast king, and reduced it to 1000 attack points. Then Dreadroot's effect reduced Barbaros to 500 attack points.

"Then I play my spell card that I just recovered, Pot of Greed! I draw two cards!" he called, and smiled at the two cards.

"I offer three sacrifices to the heavens!" he called, holding up the card. Whirlwinds encircled his three monsters, and a storm began to roll in the night sky, and blue light shone down from it. "The unstoppable force of the Egyptian God monster!" called Yugi as the card sat in his disk, glowing with energy. "Obelisk the Tormentor!" (4000/4000)

A form began to make itself visible in the shadows. This massive giant was a blue skinned menace whose giant wings wafted a breeze of destruction across the field. Unlike its counterpart it had no need of bone spurs, instead boasting massive spiked fingers which were currently clenched into fists. It had sets of crests coming out of the top and sides of its skull, and a spike jutting out of its chin. Its red eyes gleamed with the same fury that Slifer's had as it looked at its rivals.

Yakou wasn't cowed. "Now Dreadroot's effect activates! Fear Domination!" he yelled. Obelisk faltered, as its 4000 attack points fell to 2000. "And I'll also activate the trap card known as Card of Last Will" he added. The facedown card rose up, showing the gravestone with a hand thrust out of the ground, holding five cards. "This trap activates when the attack points of one of my monsters decreases! It lets me draw until I hold five cards!"

Yugi then pointed at Barbaros.

"Obelisk the Tormentor! Attack with Fist of Fury and crush his Beast King Barbaros!" cried Yugi.

The giant god monster raised its fist, glowing with power, and lunged forward, slamming into Barbaros and shattering it. Yakou cried out against the backlash as his life points dropped to 600.

"I end my turn," said Yugi panting.

Yakou grimaced at Yugi, and drew a card, topping off his hand. Obelisk roared as its attack points went back to 4000. "I use the effect of this card" he cried, and slammed the card into his disk. A humanoid birdlike creature appeared, and screeched. "I can summon Alector, Sovereign of Birds from my hand if you control at least two monsters with the same attribute," Yakou explained as he pointed at Yugi's two gods. (2400 ATK)

"Take this! Slifer and Dreadroot's effects!" cried Yugi, and the red dragon unleashed another blast of lightning that crippled the stricken monster, which then sagged under the effects of Dreadroot. Its attack points had gone from 2400 to 200 when it had been summoned.

Yakou wasn't fazed, instead smiling. "I play Alector's ability!" added Yakou. "It negates the effect of one of your monsters!" The bird blasted winds from its wings at Slifer, and the dragon bellowed as it faltered, its attack points dropping to zero.

"Slifer!" cried Yugi. Yakou grinned, selecting another card.

"I play a spell card!" he called. "Photon Veil! Now, I can shuffle three Light attribute monsters into my deck, and then add up to three to my hand as long as they are level four or lower. But if I add more than one, they must have the same name."

He selected the three he wanted, and slipped them into his deck, and then took 3 and added them to his hand. He shuffled his deck and smiled. "I play another spell card, Photon Lead!" he called. "I can summon a level four or lower light attribute monster to the field, and I chose Daybreaker!" A white armoured knight in a red cape appeared. "His ability allows him, when special summoned, to bring out another Daybreaker!" A new knight appeared as well. "And why stop there? As this new Daybreaker was special summoned, I bring out the third in defence mode. (1700 – 850/0)" The third knight appeared in a kneeling position.

Yakou, breathless raised one more card.

"I offer Alector and my two Daybreakers as sacrifices!" roared Yakou, slamming a card into his Duel Disk. "As you can imagine . . ." he grinned as his right eye bulged, ". . . I summon the Wicked Avatar!"

A spot of deepest darkness began to form in midair. Though featureless, all who saw it claimed that it reminded them of the Sphere form of the Winged Dragon of Ra. It expanded slowly out wards until it hovered over the field, the size of Yakou's Beast King Barbaros with unknown potential lurking in its depths. (?/?)

Yakou burst into crazed laughter. "Now that the Wicked Avatar has arrived, my victory is assured! And as I also have the other two Wicked Gods in play, there's nothing that you can do to stop this!" He pointed at Yugi. "I will sacrifice Tea and bring back the soul of Cynthia Pegasus . . . and bring my master out of hiding!

**The pressure! I feel like Obelisk just stood on me! Bloody hell this was difficult to write. So for those who didn't figure it out, the combo used to summon Avatar was first used by Kite in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal to summon his Number 10: Illumiknight. He also continues with a truly spectacular combo to bring out another Number. Well worth a watch, it's a match where this guy is supreme all the way through (despite near-constant topdecking).**

**If I do the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! R series, then I might change this duel if I repeat it. I could go more like the original manga, or summon the three Wicked Gods and destroy them one after the other. Tell me whether you want this or not. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh! R: Duel between Yugi and Yakou**

**Okaaaay. Mix of custom and original awesomeness (at least I ruddy well hope so). **

**The main complexities will vanish, and it'll be more like the original manga duel from the end of the chapter. **

**On with the show.**

_The KaibaCorp Building._

Mokuba looked in shock at the screen as the readings twisted around. "That's unusual," he muttered, scanning the screen. "This shouldn't be happening! My brother's codes can't have failed!"

Joey looked away from the other screens. "Did somethin' else happen," he asked in surprise.

Mokuba did his best to explain. "That dirty program was loaded by the Wicked Avatar card. Now that it's been played in a duel, I don't think Seto's codes can stop it!"

Tea was still unconscious, the machine imprisoning her glowing brightly and shaking heavily. Tristan looked at the machine in surprise.

"What's happening . . . ?" he wondered.

Joey reached out. "Tea, you okay – ack!" he yelped as a spark of electricity zapped him. Joey looked sadly at the machine.

"We can't do anything," he sighed. "We can't save her."

_C'mon Yug'_ he thought miserably. _Release her from the bonds of the Wicked Gods!_

At the top of the KaibaCorp building Yakou had just successfully summoned the Wicked Avatar in attack position. He smirked at Yugi's field, which would intimidate any normal duelist, with two Egyptian God monsters.

His side of the field however contained the three Wicked God monsters, all bloodthirsty for the flesh of their rivals.

"This is it, Yugi," said Yakou. "Look at this part of me carefully."

Yami Yugi looked at the massive orb of darkness, stunned. _This thing was created to oppose the Winged Dragon of Ra, the god monster of the sun!_

Gekkou looked up at the monster, grim-faced.

"The Wicked Avatar, the god monster that dyes Yakou's very soul with evil," he remarked with cold fury.

"Not only that, it's the wicked god that rules over all other monsters on the field," added Kaiba from beside him. Slifer raised its massive head, and fired a blast of lightning, but Avatar simply shrugged it off.

Yakou chuckled. "Wicked Avatar, metamorphose!" he called. The black orb began to twist around and change.

"This monster can continue to reign over and exceed the strength of the other monsters on the field forever!" laughed Yakou. Yugi nervously watched and gasped in shock as a figure began to form in the black swirling aura of Avatar.

"TEA!" he screamed in horror.

Indeed it was her, a dark version of her form, swirling around in the mass of the Wicked God.

"The girl's soul has been confined to the Wicked God, Yugi," explained Yakou. "You'd better hurry up if you want to see her again, or she'll disappear forever." He raised his hand. "But now to the business at hand!" he called. "The Wicked Avatar now transforms into the strongest monster on the field, and gains attack points equal to that monsters attack points plus one."

He gestured to his other monster. "In the beliefs of the Wicked Avatar, a Wicked God is stronger than an Egyptian God, so it takes the form of my Wicked Dreadroot!"

The Wicked Avatar began to twist and shift, finally taking on a black form of Dreadroot, its attack points skyrocketing to 4001.

Yugi looked in shock at the two monsters. _That monster really can't be beaten, _he thought in horror. Now he had two things to worry about.

"Receive my God's calamity!" yelled Yakou. "Wicked Avatar, destroys Slifer the Sky Dragon, and ends this duel!"

Avatar raised its new fists, and charged.

"Dark Fearful Knockdown!" cried Yakou.

The monsters fist slammed towards Slifer, who threw its coils futilely at Avatar.

"No!" cried Gekkou and Willa. Kaiba looked on grimly. _The same combo that defeated me! _he thought, remembering his defeat at Avatar's hands.

But when the monsters broke apart, Slifer was unharmed. Yugi smiled, and a card slid out of his graveyard. He held it up and showed it to Yakou.

"When I discarded a card to summon the Tricky, it was my Electromagnetic Turtle. I can remove this card to allow my monsters to end a battle at will," he explained. "So my Sky Dragon is unharmed!" he yelled.

Angrily, Yakou slipped a card into his disk facedown, and ended his turn.

Below, Willa was sweating. "Yugi barely managed to get out of that one. How is he going to keep this up?" he asked. The CEO standing next to him smiled. He had a hunch about what could happen.

"You should hurry up, Yugi," smiled Yakou. "If you don't, Tea shall disappear into the Wicked Avatar." Yugi gave him a look of fury, and placed his hand on his deck.

Yugi drew his card, and smiled. "I play a spell card!" he called. "The powerful Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards and then discard two!"

He drew two cards, and then as he drew the third card, it glowed so brightly that even the other God monsters had to look away. Yugi smiled, and slid it and another card into his graveyard, leaving him with two cards in his hand.

Yakou snorted. "Are you stalling, Yugi?" he asked. "Tea might not be able to wait that long."

Yugi glared at him. "This turn . . ." he stated. "I'm not defending. I'm going to attack the Wicked Gods!"

"Now I'll play my next spell card."

He slotted the card into his Duel Disk, and the mighty crest of Monster Reborn shone out above him.

Yakou drew back in fear. _No_ he thought. _I don't have the Selection facedown!"_

Yugi raised his hand.

"I give 1000 of my life points in order to summon forth the almighty Egyptian God Phoenix!" he roared, his life points dropping to 2000.

A blast of flame swarmed forth from Yugi's duel disk, and swirled around him, as Erasers attack and defence points became 3000. Kaiba, Gekkou and Willa stepped back in shock at the heat of the light. Kaiba's eyes narrowed. _Ra never seemed this powerful when Marik was using it!_ he thought in shock.

The fire slowly took on a form. The form of a giant fiery bird, rising with an unearthly screech.

Yugi pointed at the Wicked Avatar. "Winged Dragon of Ra destroys that creature with Egyptian God Phoenix!" he roared. The giant phoenix rose up and charged with a howl.

"No!" roared Yakou. "That won't work!"

His facedown card rose up – Shift.

Yugi looked in surprise at the card.

"This card switches your target!" yelled Yakou. "And I choose for your Phoenix to target the Wicked Eraser!" he added.

Ra twisted away from Avatar, and slammed into Eraser.

Flames roared in the night. Eraser screeched in agony as its skin was eaten away, and black ash swirled onto the field. Yakou cried out in pain as flame surrounded him.

Yami Yugi looked on grimly, but behind him, Yugi turned away. _I know it was necessary_ he thought. _But no-one should have to suffer the wrath of the Egyptian Gods!_ Even Kaiba winced, having seen the effect that Ra had had on Joey in a Shadow Game that had nearly killed the blonde duelist.

The flames died down, and Eraser was gone, but a cloud of black, viscous ash remained. The cloud swirled around the field, and Yakou's Daybreaker was sucked into the vortex. Then it began to clutch at the other monsters, grabbing at the arms of Obelisk and Dreadroot, coiling around Slifer. Ra and Avatar hovered out of the way with slight looks of disgust as the horror below unfolded.

Yugi, Kaiba, Willa and Gekkou looked at the carnage in shock.

"Yakou!" yelled Yugi. "What's going on?"

Yakou smiled sadly.

"The Wicked Eraser is the God that erases the other Gods," he commented with a sneer. "When it gets destroyed, it takes every other card on the field with it. Ra and Avatar are higher on the pyramid ranking, so they're unaffected. Erasers powers are useless against them. But the others aren't so lucky . . ." he observed.

Slifer was fighting wildly, refusing to let its counterpart take it down. Obelisk sank stoically, its fists clenched. Dreadroot was almost gone, its arms clawing at the ground.

Then the wave of ash engulfed them, and spread to the duelists.

Yugi groaned in pain. _I can't see!_

The Millennium Puzzle glowed. Golden energy radiated out from the Puzzle, blasting though the black cloud.

The flames of the Winged Dragon of Ra burnt through the rest. Yugi looked up and gasped in surprise.

Standing behind Yakou was a black, bird-like dragon, colossal and powerful, with feather-like wings, and a ring connecting its shoulders. Its attack points flashed in the air: 1.

Kaiba looked on in shock as the two Ra faced off, while Gekkou and Willa could barely hold back their astonishment. Yugi ended his turn. There was nothing left he could do. Ra screeched as it returned to his graveyard in a spurt of fire. Avatar shimmered, and morphed into its base form of a dark orb.

Yakou smiled. "I've seen all your duels in this building, Yugi," he told his opponent. Ra was the only card in your deck that could stop Avatar, so I doubt that you can hold out any longer."

"It's my turn. I draw."

He drew his card, and smiled.

"I play Card of Sanctity," he said. "Now we draw until we hold six cards."

They drew, and Yakou smiled, holding up a card.

"I summon Seraphim Blaster!" (1800 ATK) he called.

An angel holding a futuristic laser appeared, and Avatar twisted its form into a dark version of the angel, increasing to 1801 attack points. Yakou pointed at Yugi, who was scanning the cards in his hand.

"Seraphim Blaster attacks directly!" yelled Yakou.

But to his shock, a pink fluffy fairy appeared, and jumped in the way of the attack before shattering.

"My thanks for playing your Card of Sanctity, Yakou," commented Yugi. "My second Watapon can be summoned from my deck when I draw it with a card effect!"

Yakou snarled. "Avatar, attack!" he screamed.

Then a wall of fuzzy brown creatures appeared, absorbing the attack. Down below, Kaiba grimaced – he hated those furballs.

Yugi smiled. "My Kuriboh can be discarded when I would take damage in battle, and prevent that damage from touching me!"

Angrily, Yakou gritted his teeth. "I set two facedown cards!" he called. The two cards appeared in front of him. "That ends my turn."

Quickly Yugi drew his next card. _I can't dodge his attacks forever. If I can't reverse my current situation, then I'll be in trouble and Tea will be gone forever. _he thought grimly as he looked at his card.

_Perfect! I have what I need to reassess my options._

"I play the Monster Recovery spell card!" he called, and a whirlwind appeared in the air. As he slipped his five cards into his deck he added, "This card allows me to return all the monsters on my field, and every card in my hand to my deck, then draw the same number of cards that were in my hand!"

He drew five cards with a flourish, and examined them.

Below, Gekkou was impressed.

"He drew that card at the time where its use would be the most effective!" he commented.

Willa wasn't so joyful. "But Yakou said it himself – Yugi doesn't have any monsters that could win this and beat that Wicked God."

Up on the duel platform, Yugi placed three cards facedown, and ended his turn.

"Did I see that right?" asked Gekkou. "No monsters out of all those cards?"

Yakou smiled. "Relying on facedowns to beat a god? Have you lost it Yugi?" he asked. He drew his card. "My turn."

He placed a card into his duel disk and a circle of red light appeared, smoke rising from it, and a shape forming in the smoke. "I play the Fiend's Sanctuary spell card!" he cried.

Yugi gasped. _The card that Kaiba gave me to beat Marik!_

A token made of reflective beads appeared, and Yugi could see his reflection in the head of the Metal Fiend Token. Yakou gave a smug smile and began to explain.

"The Metal Fiend Token reflects my opponent. Now, Yugi, for all intents and purposes, your power is reflected within this Token! And while Avatar takes on the highest attack on the field, well his form on the other hand . . . can be very choosy. It selects its form based on the highest power in play! See for yourself."

Sure enough Avatar was warping, shifting into a new form.

Yugi, Kaiba, Willa and Gekkou all gasped in shock.

Standing before them, eyes closed was a black form of Yugi Mutou. Not the spirit of the Puzzle, but the real human being himself.

Beside it, Yakou wore a self satisfied smile.

**Gack.**

**This was so annoying to adapt. I've had to cut out two or three pretty cool monsters from the original duel, which I am kind of annoyed about. At least the gods are out of the picture (ish). **

**Originally I was going to have Yugi use Battle Fader to dodge that direct attack. I hadn't realised at the time that I could do what happened. (I was also going to use Battle Fader again, as of course it would have been returned by Monster Recovery). And now I've just realised that I have used two Watapon's. Oh well . . . **

**The real effect of Fiend's Sanctuary made this hard to adapt, but not too bad – just had to put more monsters out on the field.**

**When Yugi summoned Ra, Yakou was talking about what happened the last time Yugi tried this. He used the Selection to negate the special summon of Ra.**

**I really hope that the god face-off was cool. That was the main reason I altered the duel this much. Don't worry; fans of the original, the awesomeness of the final face-off against Avatar will be there.**

**It's also quite interesting to see how many fanfiction's that feature Eraser just have it blow up the field, rather than the description I gave. I am not making this up – it actually does the whole ash thing (or at least it does when Yakou sacrifices it in the original manga. Its uses its blood when Bandit Keith uses it against Joey, which I haven't seen described in a fanfiction either.)**

**Anyway guys please do rate and review (well more just review at the moment!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-Gi-Oh! R: Duel between Yugi and Yakou**

**Change of tempo here.**

**Originally, I've been ending each chapter (with the exception of the summoning of Dreadroot) at the same point as in the original manga. This time, I'm combining two chapters into one, because if I kept them separate, this chapter would have no duelling. For the fans of the original manga, the climax will be largely unchanged.**

**Enjoy guys, cause I'm really enjoying adapting/writing this!**

**InsaneEvilLittleEmmy: Glad I could put your favourite bit into this (although if it's what I think it is. . .) Anyway, I'd just like to make a promise. THIS HAS NOT YET ENDED.**

Yami Yugi looked in shock as the black form of the Wicked Avatar coalesced into the form of his partner, Yugi himself.

"Little Yugi has been lost in thought, or felt depressed in defeat and despair," Yakou told Yami Yugi. Down below, by the Blue-Eyes White Jet, Gekkou, Kaiba, and Willa were frozen in surprise at the sight of the new form the god monster had chosen.

"Yugi! Stop!" cried Yami Yugi in horror.

Yakou smiled. "He really wants to attack. You should let him too, he's the suppressed anger that he's been holding out for ages."

Yami Yugi looked shocked. Did Yugi really think this about him?

Yakou continued, "Yugi shares his body with another spirit: but I don't doubt that it is _you_ who dominates the duels, and hold the title of King of Games. The way I understand it, it was you who duelled in the final match against Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, and against Marik Ishtar at Battle City. And even against that runt, Noah, in the Kaiba's virtual world . . . yes," he added at Kaiba and Yami Yugi's gasps of surprise. "I do know about that."

"All your honours are under your name, and not your partners. Little Yugi hasn't gained anything, and you've taken everything away from him."

"That's not true!" protested Yami Yugi. "Yugi doesn't feel that way!"

But Yakou just continued. "And now you're even going to take Tea away from him. All of this . . . it contributes to your 'partners' anger."

He burst out laughing at the confused look on Yami Yugi's face.

"I understand, Yugi, I'm in the same situation! Your spirit friend took what little I had that Gekkou hadn't already taken! The perfect duelist, the love and reliability . . . all of it!" he yelled.

"_Yakou!_"

Surprised, Yakou looked at Yugi. The boy seemed smaller, and kinder, but he was glaring angrily across the field.

"That's not how I feel at all!" he protested. "I don't harbour that kind of anger inside my heart!"

In his mind, Yami Yugi listened to Yugi speak.

Yugi looked down. "What I truly feel is that the Pharaoh is the existence that enlarges the possibility of who I really am. And even if he did win those titles, he hasn't taken everything from me! Because of him I have many important friends today, like Joey, and Tristan! And through our duels I met people like Mai, and Duke, and Bakura. And that's something I could have never done alone! The Pharaoh widened this possibility for me!"

"What?" asked Willa in confusion. Kaiba just sighed.

"He's still spouting that magic and friendship nonsense," muttered the CEO.

Yakou was feeling a little jealous. _It's so stupid._ He looked at Gekkou, crossing his eyes. _Yugi was never alone like I was. The fear and shiver of the Wicked Gods, the embodiments' of anger shall overcome that nonsense!_

He pointed at Yugi. "Our duel's still on, and I believe I was about to attack!"

Yugi just looked at him with determination. "If the Wicked Gods are the form of your anger and hatred Yakou, then I'll be the one who erases it!"

He shimmered, and Yami Yugi opened his eyes.

"Bring it on Yakou!"

At the foot of the plateau, Kaiba turned to Gekkou. "Let me keep up with your history, before now, Yakou has been a complete loser with no special playing genius in the past, correct?"

Gekkou sighed. "I wouldn't have described it quite like that, but you've already understood it correctly."

The CEO shrugged of the slight rebuke.

"So why is he so strong now? As far as I see it, Yakou obtaining the Wicked Gods was nothing more than the trigger he needed to become powerful. He's even turned his inferiority complex towards you into his own strength."

Gekkou gave Kaiba a look of honest surprise.

"So how do you feel, Gekkou?" asked Kaiba.

Gekkou just looked uncertain.

Back up on the platform Yakou smiled.

"Fall into darkness Yugi!" he cried.

"I accept your challenge!" answered Yugi bravely.

Yakou raised his hand. "Seraphim Blaster attack directly!" he called. The angel sped towards Yugi, blaster at the ready.

"No!" yelled Yugi revealing a facedown card. "It's too fast for the finish! I activate the Shadow Guardsmen trap card!"

Suddenly, three monsters marched in front of Yugi and fell to their knees. Yugi grinned. "This powerful trap gives me a Guard Token for every monster you control, and you have three!" he called. "Their defence and attack may be zero, but they can shield me from your attack!" he added.

Yakou laughed madly. _That's stupid._

"Do you really think you can stall in defence mode Yugi!" he called. He flipped up another card, a spell card.

"Behold my Berserker Mode spell card," he yelled. "Now your monsters are all switched into attack mode and they all have to battle! You can't escape it!"

The tokens switched into attack mode, and before Yugi could react, Blaster took one out, dropping his life points to 200.

_Yes!_ thought Yakou. "Wicked God Yugi attacks!" he cried. The black form of Yugi charged forward. _If the attack succeeds I win!_

But Yugi smiled. "I didn't intend to escape this battle Yakou! I'll confront you directly, and participate!"

Kaiba jumped. He'd read Yugi's plan. "Sorry Gekkou, but it will be me who defeats Yakou! He has a card of power that he took from me!"

"Yugi, use the ultimate power I gave you to defeat the Wicked God!" he yelled loudly.

"I know, Kaiba!" replied Yugi. "I've already prepared for it!"

He touched the button on his disk, and another trap card flipped up. "I play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted!" he cried.

Yakou snorted. "Summon Ra all you want, you don't have enough life points to use it," he observed.

"I know," replied Yugi. "That's why I'm resurrecting _Obelisk the Tormentor_!" he roared.

Yakou's eyes flew open, as the ground shook, and blue lightning touched town behind Yugi. Smoke rose from the contacts, and wreathed in that smoke was a mighty blue skinned giant. Its powerful arms held spiked fists, and its wings beat the air as it rose. Fury was in its eyes, as it roared at its foes. (4000/4000)

"It makes no difference!" yelled Yakou. "My Wicked Avatar still targets your little Guard!"

"And now," he added as the dark form of Yugi began to change. "My god mimics yours!"

Before their eyes, Avatar began to shift, becoming a black duplicate of the giant before it, and pumping up to 4001 attack points.

"This won't work!" protested Gekkou.

"Yeah, he'd be better off having just left Obelisk in his graveyard," Willa agreed.

Kaiba snorted. "You idiots have been worrying about the Wicked Gods for too long. If you weren't, you would never underestimate the power of an Egyptian God. Even during Yakou's turn, Obelisk's true powers can be tapped into."

"That's right!" added Yugi. "By sacrificing two of my monsters, Obelisk's force becomes _infinite_!"

"And since Obelisk's attack is infinite, so is Avatar's!"

Sure enough, the impossible had happened. The two gods were at equal strength.

"At this point however, judgement is based on the power of the gods!" cried Yakou. "As the force that is equal to Ra, Obelisk's powers are useless against Avatar!"

Yugi didn't seem worried, turning to Gekkou.

"Gekkou!" he called. "_You're_ going to defeat Yakou."

Gekkou jumped. _He can stop Yakou's growth!_

"Do it Yugi, I beg you!" he cried. "I believe you can stop Yakou!"

"It's no use," said Yakou. "Wicked God Obelisk attacks!"

The dark Obelisk moved quickly towards the real Obelisk, fist rose.

"Yakou!" called Yugi. "Our gods may be at different rankings, but your older brother will rank up Obelisk!" he yelled. Yugi touched the button on his disk. "I play my facedown card!"

"Go, Divine Evolution!"

"Gekkou's card!" cried Yakou. "You had that?"

"Yes, and now it upgrades Obelisk to the highest spot on the pyramid ranking!" explained Yugi.

Obelisk was changing in front of them. Dark blue symbols appeared on its chest, its face became stockier, and its top crest extended below its head spines and became criss-crossed with dark blue lines.

"Obelisk's ultimate form has risen!" yelled Yugi.

"Obelisk the Progenitor! Now prepare to feel his wrath!" roared Yami Yugi.

Both duelists yelled it to the heavens.

"Fist of Fate!"

**For those who were wondering, the effect of Divine Evolution is that it increases the attack and defence of one monster by 1000. It also can't be negated, so it works permanently on god monsters. When used on a god monster, it has the side effect of upgrading them on the pyramid ranking of the two sets of three gods. Pretty bloody powerful isn't it?**

**I really enjoyed this writing this chapter. Obelisk's true form, and the form it has on its real card is most certainly badass. **

**The duel heats up next chapter. Whatever I plan to do, a powerful monster is going to come back from the dead – and it's not a god.** **Rate and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu-Gi-Oh! R: Duel between Yugi and Yakou**

**Here it is the beginning of the end. **

**I've (despite the short amount of time I've been writing this) come a long way in terms of writing ability. Surprising, I know. Anyway, coincidentally, I just got one of the powerful monsters in this chapter. Kudos to who can figure out which one! And oh my god, I just realised that I had six monsters on the field before I summoned the Wicked Avatar. It didn't really matter anyway, seeing as that monster went bye-bye but. . . It's so humiliating. And the anime Multiply only works on monster with less than 500 ATK points, not 1000 as the Little Wing Tokens had. (I could just make it original ATK for this fic though.)**

**InsaneEvilLittleEnemy: BEWARE! Evil Yugi's will often be carrying wrenches to break your kneecaps or turning into you with either + 1 or 100 attack points more than yours. Hug them at your own risk.**

At the top of the KC building the Wicked Avatar was clashing violently with Obelisk the Progenitor.

"It's a draw!" cried Willa.

"But neither one will give up!" added Gekkou.

Even Kaiba was nervous now. When Obelisk had clashed with Slifer, the effects it had had on his mind had been catastrophic. And Avatar was so much stronger!

The building was shaking violently, as massive explosions of energy erupted from the point where the gods were clashing.

Down in the inner sanctum, Mokuba held onto his chair.

"That energy is way too intense!" he yelled. "I don't know if the main server can handle it!"

As Tristan when skidding across the room, Joey looked at where Tea was imprisoned. Power passed through her body, causing her to shake violently.

Up at the duel platform, the two god monsters couldn't take the strain anymore. They shattered, and this time, Obelisk reacted with the normal destruction of a monster, shattering as it cringed along with its foe. The forms of Seraphim Blaster and the Metal Fiend Token reflecting Yugi shuddered.

Yakou was blinded by white fog. He looked up and saw a silver-haired man in a red suit standing in front of him.

Pegasus began to walk away.

"No! Master Pegasus!" cried Yakou. "Wait!"

But Pegasus was gone.

Yakou gazed into space. _Have you truly left me?_ he wondered.

Yugi and Yami Yugi also saw someone in the fog. Someone they both also cared for deeply.

The image of Tea Gardner hovered before them, smiling warmly.

"Go back to the other Yugi," she said. "I'll be with you soon."

Yugi smiled as she disappeared before him.

The sunlight was shining on the building as the empty field was revealed. The clash of the gods was over.

In the server room, Tea opened her eyes.

"Tea!" cried Joey and Tristan together.

"Stay there Tea!" called Joey happily. "Wait for us to get these things off you!"

They wrenched out the wires, and pulled off the helmet and gauntlets. The link between Tea and the Wicked Avatar had vanished. She was safe to be moved.

Tea stood up, rubbing her wrists to get the circulation going.

"Thanks you guys!" she said with a smile.

"It ain't over yet," pointed out Joey. "Yugi and Yakou are still duelling up on top of the building!"

"Yeah, we'd better tell him that you're safe!" commented Tristan.

Carefully, they supported her as they moved her away from the wreckage of the chair. When she seemed to be moving fine, they let go and grinned.

"All right, let's go see Yugi!" yelled Joey.

Meanwhile, Mokuba was talking into a headset.

"That's right, Seto, the Duel Server is operating normally again!" he called.

"Just as I thought," replied Kaiba from the top of the tower. "With the Wicked Avatar gone, not to mention Obelisk the Tormentor, the influence on the Duel server has been removed."

He looked up at the fallen form of Yakou. "And its influence on Yakou."

Gekkou saw his brother's upset face. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the duelist recalled the vision of Pegasus leaving him.

"Yakou," said Yami Yugi. "The Wicked Avatar and the shadows of the night have gone. So should your ambition."

Yakou's bulging eye returned to normal as he sobbed.

"Pegasus is gone forever. . ." he said repeatedly.

"Yakou!" yelled Yugi.

Yakou looked up miserably.

Yugi pointed at him. "I still have 200 life points left. You have 600! Our duel isn't over yet."

Yakou shook his head. "In the light I saw Pegasus vanishing, leaving me alone. Even if he were to return this very instant from his hidey-hole, it's too late. There is no more point to this battle."

Then, Yakou raised his hand and held it over his deck.

"STOP!"

Yakou looked at his brother in surprise, as it was indeed Gekkou who had shouted. Willa and Kaiba looked a bit surprised as well.

Gekkou continued, a speck appearing in the distance behind him.

"Before you started this duel you said that I was a moon showered by Pegasus' light," he said. "You said that you thought that if you, the dark side of the moon, did not have the light of Pegasus, that you would fail."

He clenched his fists. "You're different than that, Yakou!" he said. "You were in deep darkness, but you can still move forward!"

"Pegasus never gave you the Wicked Gods because you actually don't need them! This is a new battle, the battle of the true Yakou that Pegasus saw with his Millennium Eye! The true Yakou who doesn't need a Wicked God!"

Yakou listened to his twin's words. He slowly rose to his feet, and picked up his two cards.

"Yugi. . ." he said.

"This duel's still on!"

Yugi smiled. "Yes, Yakou!" he called.

"My Wicked God may have disappeared, but my turn's not over!" said Yakou. He played a spell card from his hand. "I play the Level Award spell card!" he called. "This spell allows me to change the level of a token from one to eight until the end of my turn!" he added. "I select eight!"

The token glowed as its level rose.

Yakou thought to himself. _Did Pegasus really see the real me in his Eye? If I keep going, the answer will be at the end of the road!_ At the same time, Yugi smiled at Yakou.

Yakou flipped his facedown card. "I play Star Shuffle!" he called." This spell card randomly switches a monster in the graveyard with one that has the same level as one on the field!"

He slipped a card out of his graveyard.

"Since I only have one level eight monster in my graveyard, that monster is summoned!" he said loudly. He slapped the card into his disk. "I revive Beast King Barbaros!" he yelled.

Rising up was a humanoid lion holding a mighty lance and a shield, atop the torso of a black panther. (3000 ATK)

"Once again, it doesn't have the restriction it did earlier" said Yakou. My monster has its full 3000 points!"

Kaiba watched interested. "He did something similar against me," he remarked. "Using level tactics to summon multiple monsters. He's already lost his obsession with the Wicked Gods, but he's moving along as a duelist."

"My turn's over," said Yakou.

Yugi grinned. "Now our battle is a different one. Now that you've lost the Wicked Gods, you've lost the anger and hatred from your obsession. This duel is now a battle of true duelists!"

Yakou was surprised at the praise, while Gekkou looked up from below. _I look forward to see how you really fight, Yakou._

"It's my turn!" yelled Yugi, drawing a card.

**It's the second to last chapter! Come on, name the card.**

**The duel will be over next chapter, but I'm not ready to say goodbye to the Yu-Gi-Oh! R series just yet. I'm putting the word out, would you readers like to see the epilogue I'm planning or an amine version of the story first?**

**Rate and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yu-Gi-Oh! R: Duel between Yugi and Yakou**

**The final chapter is here. This work comes to an end, but it could still continue.**

**So enjoy the chapter readers, and this will be a lot more coherent. **

**And yes, the monster I was talking about was Beast King Barbaros.**

**InsaneEvilLittleEnemy: Hahaha! Okay, sure then, good for you! Actually, the sequel might appeal to you. It doesn't have evil Yugi's or Yugi's in general, but . . .**

Yami Yugi stood before Yakou's Beast King Barbaros. Yakou had thrice the life points that he did, and both of them were short on cards.

"Yakou," said Yugi. "We can't expect to get the most out of this duel with the hands we have."

"So I'll play this."

He held up a card. "The spell card, Card of Sanctity!" he called.

_Huh?_ thought Yakou.

"We'll both draw until we have six cards in-hand!" called Yugi, and they did so, replenishing their hands.

Gekkou looked worried. "He's done this despite the fact that Yakou has a 3000 attack point Barbaros. . . Yugi. . ." he said.

Yugi slid a card into his disk. "I set one card facedown!" he called, and the card appeared.

"And then I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defence mode!" he added, and a yellow figure composed of spheres and magnets appeared, crossing its arms. (1700/1600) "I end my turn."

"Come and hit me with all you heart and soul!"

Yakou drew slowly. "It's my turn. . ." he said uncertainly.

But he was hesitating.

"What's the matter with Yakou?" asked Gekkou.

"Heh," laughed Kaiba. "He had his self-believed Wicked God defeated by three mere facedown cards. And now there's one on Yugi's field."

"That single facedown card is causing him to hesitate!"

"Yakou. . ." said Gekkou.

Yakou was thinking, eyes closed.

"Barbaros," he said. "Attack Beta the Magnet Warrior!" he yelled, opening his eyes.

Barbaros lunged forward, lance extended.

"Tornado Shaver!" cried Yakou.

"Oho," said Kaiba in surprise as Gekkou gasped beside him.

Yugi was smiled. 'It seems you still haven't died as a duelist after all," he remarked.

The lance of Beast King Barbaros lanced towards Beta and – passed right through it.

"Huh?" cried Yakou.

Then Big Shield Gardna appeared, crouching in defence mode.

Yugi grinned. "I played my trap card, Soul Barter!" he explained. "Your attack was halted, and I got to trade my monster for one with the same level!"

Yakou was dumbfounded. "I'll set two facedowns and I will end my turn," he replied.

"It's my turn," said Yugi clearly.

He placed another two cards down. "I play a facedown card on the field, and summon Blockman in defence mode!"

Next to Big Shield Gardna, a warrior made out of Lego blocks appeared, kneeling and holding up its fists. "I end my turn!" called Yugi.

"Yugi's managed to assemble a powerful defence," commented Gekkou. "Barbaros may be powerful, but Yakou won't be able to mount a successful attack."

"But soon their clash might just tip the scales in a big way!" Kaiba replied.

"It's my turn," said Yakou. "Here I go."

"First I activate my facedown spell card, Monster Reincarnation, to return the Wicked Eraser to my hand, at the cost of discarding Machine Lord Ur!"

"No, don't!" cried Yugi, but it was too late.

"Don't worry, it won't be here for long," replied Yakou. He held up a card. "I remove Barbaros and Ur to Summon Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur!" (3800 ATK) he yelled.

A massive form appeared on the field. Barbaros had an armoured chest, and cannons in place of its weapons.

"Barbaros Ur is the monster that is closest to the gods!" called Yakou, clenching his fist. "It will shatter any and all opposition!"

"Next I sacrifice my Seraphim Blaster to summon Gaap the Divine Soldier!" (2200 ATK)

The angel vanished, and a massive form rose up. It was a purple warrior with a massive set of arms projecting out like wings. It clutched two scimitars in its normal set of arms.

"With Gaap on the field, all the monsters out are switched into attack mode!" called Yakou.

Blockman and Big Shield Gardna stood up. Yakou turned the Eraser card around. "By revealing a god monster, I can increase Gaap's attack points by 300 until the end of my turn. Gaap glowed, and rose to 2500 attack points.

Yakou held up another card. "The spell card Double Attack!" he added. "By discarding a card, a monster with a lower level is allowed to attack twice this turn!"

He discarded Eraser, just as he'd promised, and Barbaros Ur roared.

"Barbaros Ur attacks!" called Yakou. "Crag Shot!"

Barbaros Ur raised its cannons and blasted power at Yugi's monsters.

"I activate my facedown card!" yelled Yugi. "Negate Attack!"

The card flipped up, and a whirlwind absorbed the blasts.

Yakou frowned. _I can't reduce them._

He touched a button on his disk. "I reveal my Destruct Potion, sacrificing Gaap to gain its attack points as life points!" Gaap dissolved, flowing into Yakou, and his life points rocketed to 3100.

_But I still can't deplete his mere 200 life points._ Yugi drew, announcing his turn as Yakou continued to think. _You've made me realize, I'm positive that you can take down Barbaros Ur, despite his power. My monster closest to the gods._

Yugi played a card. "I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

The female spellcaster appeared, waving her staff and striking a pose.

_You'll scale my monster wall _thought Yakou. Yugi and Dark Magician Girl stared across the field at Yakou.

"Here I go, Yakou!" called Yugi. "I sacrifice my Blockman to activate Magical Dimension! By sacrificing one monster, I can destroy another and summon any spellcaster in my hand!" A golden humanoid sarcophagus rose up and opened, revealing a purple robed wizard.

"Arise, Dark Magician!"

The two magicians hovered over the field, Dark Magician wagging his finger at Barbaros Ur, and then they crossed their staffs.

"Now my two magicians can destroy any one monster you control!" yelled Yugi. "Dark Burning Magic!"

The two magicians unleashed a wave of power that sliced into Barbaros Ur, tearing it apart.

"Barbaros Ur has been destroyed!" cried Gekkou.

_Humph. Yugi, you jerk, _thought Kaiba.

"Whoa," gasped Willa.

Yakou stood amidst the gale, coat blowing in the breeze.

"Yakou," said Yugi. "You were a formidable foe."

_Yugi, _thought Yakou.

"Dark Magician attacks with Dark Magic Attack!" yelled Yugi.

The purple-robed spellcaster raised his staff and unleashed a blast of power at Yakou, dropping his life points to 600. Then, Dark Magician Girl smiled, and waggled her finger at Yakou.

"Dark Magician Girl attacks!" called Yugi. "Dark Burning!"

Dark Magician Girl unleashed a blast of energy at Yakou, who stood there and took the hit. His life points dropped to zero.

_Yugi's strength is grand indeed,_ Yakou thought to himself.

"I win!" called Yugi.

The duel platform lowered, and the holograms faded away.

Kaiba walked up to Yugi.

"Yugi," he said. "For getting back my Kaiba Corporation Building for me, I must give you my thanks."

Yugi grinned. _Kaiba!_

Gekkou meanwhile was walking up to his twin. "Yakou," he began.

Yakou cut him off. "Thank you for making me finish the duel. Had I stopped then, I would have regretted it."

He looked at the card in his hand. The Wicked Avatar. "Losing Pegasus may be sad, but I'll just have to deal with it." He saw himself tear the card into shreds.

"Maybe not so, Yakou-boy," said a familiar voice.

The Tenma twins looked around and gasped in shock. Maximillion Pegasus stood in front of them, though his left eye was now covered by his hair.

"Dear me Yakou, I truly appreciate the thought, but reviving Cynthia in Tea's body?" he asked shaking his head. "My, my, what shall I do with you?"

"I know! I'll confine you to the Industrial Illusions building for a while. As the face of the company and vice president, you'll be sure to be doing a good job."

Yakou gaped at his adopted father in shock.

"But you were gone, Cynthia's card was damaged, and Croquet said that Yugi beat you! Who attacked you?"

Pegasus shook his head. "Even if I knew, I probably wouldn't tell you Yakou. You've destroyed the Wicked Gods. They are no longer needed."

"Yugi!" called a voice from the elevator.

Joey and Tristan stood there supporting Tea.

"Tea! Joey! Tristan!" called Yugi in relief.

The Pegasus family watched them. "So that's the source of Yugi's strength," noted Yakou.

As the four ran towards each other, Croquet came through the door, assisting Depre Scott and Ritchie Merced.

"Yeah," said Yakou. "I'm glad that I didn't take away their smiles. . ."

**TA-DA! The end of this bit and the official end of Yu-Gi-Oh! R: Yugi vs. Yakou.**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this, as I enjoyed writing it. Has anyone noticed the opening that I left for the possible epilogue? Tell me if you do notice, and what you think it means. There was one question never answered for Yakou in the manga, and all of you should know what it is. If the epilogue goes ahead, it will be a one-duel length like this one, at the start of the Dawn of the Duel arc.**

**Depre Scott and Ritchie Merced are more of Pegasus' adopted sons, for those who were wondering. And I realize that I used the Japanese names for Yakou, Gekkou, and Cynthia (really Yako, Gekko and Cecelia.) I'm ashamed!**

**And to the reviewer,**

**InsaneEvilLittleEnemy: As my first reviewer ever, I must give you my deepest thanks.**

**Sanokal.**


End file.
